


hooked

by iavenge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenge/pseuds/iavenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiter had come back to his table for the fifth time now and he had to decline the offer of ordering once more, requesting for more time, silently wishing that his date is late and did not… just ditch him right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hooked

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i saw a prompt on my tumblr dash and decided to write a short drabble since i owe my dearest friend my long overdue fic that i don't think i'll actually end up posting. you know who you are ;) also apologies for horrible writing and grammatical errors, this is not beta-ed and i wrote this under thirty minutes. all mistakes are mine.

It’s 7:48 pm.

 

She’s supposed to be here 48 minutes ago. But the chair across of him remains empty.

 

The waiter had come back to his table for the fifth time now and he had to decline the offer of ordering once more, requesting for more time, silently wishing that his date is late and did not… just ditch him right there.

 

_This is a terrible idea_ , he told himself. He cleared his throat and pretended to appear busy by checking his phone, surfing the internet and trying not to feel the apologetic eyes from everyone around him.

 

He swore it had been 30 minutes but when he decided to check the time on his phone, the numbers 7:53pm glared at him. Alright, he’s feeling uncomfortable and anxious and self conscious. Should he leave now?

 

_ No, let’s wait for like 5 minutes. If she’s not here, then let’s go, okay Steve? Let’s get out of here. _

 

You can’t blame him. Sure, the atmosphere of the restaurant is comfortable and cozy, but a lot of people eating around him mostly are couples and the yellow lights provide a very romantic atmosphere contrary of what he's feeling now. Yeah, no, definitely not romantic because he's staring at air and dust. Getting looks from those around him and spotting a group of waitresses pointing at his direction definitely did not ease his feelings. 

 

He sighed. He should leave. It’s been five minutes. No one wanted to go out with a lost man like him after all, right? 

 

Pocketing his phone, he was about to stand up when he heard high heels clicking towards his way. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late, babe. Traffic is just so crazy right now,” she flicked her red hair off her shoulders before smiling at him.

 

That’s not his date, he blinked. That's definitely not Sharon. Unless Sharon decides to dye her hair red and wear green colored contacts. He's dreaming. He must be dreaming.

 

Apparently, she's a mind reader because she leaned in and in a hushed tone said, “I’m Natasha. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up must be dumb.”

 

All he could do was nod and stare blankly at the woman across him. She’s gorgeous, he thought. Red hair, red lips, striking green eyes, remind him to take a picture of her (secretly of course) after the date because she’s definitely gonna be the first thing he paints once he gets home.

 

They ordered and though it was awkward at first because c'mon, cut him some slack. She’s a stranger and something about her screams dangerous and mysterious at once and he’s intrigued but he’s not sure if this is even his expertise. Sooner than he thought, however, he got to know that she’s a dancer from Russia and is currently on tour in the city that never sleeps. She prefers cats over dogs and throws pop culture references like there’s no tomorrow. A dimple appears when she smiles. A twinkle in her eyes and definitely a sense of humour. She has a calming effect around her. Serene, but on guard. Something different.

 

Nice is not the word to describe her, but she is nice in her own way he thinks. Funny how he’s the damsel in distress, but she saved him literally. He liked her.

 

“I owe you.”

 

She shook her head, “It’s okay. It was nice getting to know a fossil.” A smirk.

 

“Hilarious.”

 

Before they know it, dinner was a breeze and it was time to go. Steve being a gentleman decides to walk her to her apartment when she insisted that she can handle herself. He knows that, after all he found out she took martial arts since she was 5, but if he was being honest, he also wanted to spend more time with her which brings him to his current predicament of battling with his inner self on whether or not it is appropriate to ask her on a date or not. Because she's technically a stranger he just talked with - for has it really been three hours? - and he's not sure if she wants to spend more time with an awkward guy like him.

 

They stood in front of her temporary apartment for now and it was awkward. Very awkward.   _Brain, shut up._  “Natasha.”

 

She titled her head and looked at him, “Hm?”

 

“…Thanks for tonight, I guess,” he rocked on his feet.  _Damn it, Rogers, just say it._

 

She looked at him expectantly, as if she knew he has more to say than just that. “And?”

 

_Breathe, Rogers._  “Would you like to go on a proper date with me?”

 

Because this was definitely the best unplanned date ever and Natasha is just… Natasha and she’s amazing and he just feels like something deep inside him wants to know her even more and he’d be lying if he said that he has not been thinking about how her hand might fit perfectly with his or how he wanted to run his fingers through her tresses or how intoxicated he is with the smell of her - vanilla, it's definitely vanilla.

 

She really looked at him, then. Analyzing him, he thought, because she squinted and blinked, assessing him and he felt very self conscious then. He thought he ruined it. He really did. And the way she looked at him made him feel small like how he was before his growth spurt. The stillness of the night didn't help at all, it just makes him feel like the world was closing in on him and he really wants to runaway right now or bury himself right beneath her feet. “You know what?” He awkwardly laugh because  _Rogers, she definitely does not like you,_  “Forget I said anything, it’s okay. You don’t have to-“

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Wait.

 

Is she kissing him because his brain cells are not working at the moment.

 

“Next Friday, 7pm. You know where I live, Rogers,” she smirked at his dumbfounded state and disappeared inside.

 

Grinning and looking at her door, he just knew.  _Oh, Rogers, you’re definitely hooked._


End file.
